My Sleeping Beauty
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: What if at the play as Trish won't wake up Dez kisses her for real and that throws off a lot of questions to everyone, especially Carrie and their best friends. What'll happen to Darrie and to Trish and Dez? Set at the end of Beauties&Bullies! Little remake into a Trez One Shot! :D I own nothing! :D R&R! :)


**Hay guys! :D**

**I'm here with a new One Shot for you! :D**

**It's Trez and it's based on Beauties&Bullies :D**

**I loved the end, but I had an a bit better idea how to end it in my opinion and wanted to write it :D**

**It's also my 99th story in general and I'm still trying to figure out what my 100th story will be so I try to throw all other ideas out into stories :D**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the One Shot and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**I'd also love it, if you get a look at my multi- chapter story in this section called 'The Wrong Change' and leave a review! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**BY THE WAY: I'm also looking for some new friends to hook up with here on ff net :) After being at the hospital I feel like I have no contact with anyone around here anymore. If you want to help me change that write me a PM! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

**What if at the play as Trish won't wake up Dez kisses her for real and that throws off a lot of questions to everyone, especially Carrie and their best friends. What'll happen to Darrie and to Trish and Dez?**

* * *

><p><strong>At the play in the gym hall<strong>

**Dez's POV**

''I'll awaken she with a kiss.'' I stated and then leaned down to kiss her.

Right before her lips I made some kissy noises and went up again.

My girlfriend was there after all and it seemed like a real kiss, right?

Well, at least I hoped so because in my opinion I was a great actor.

Even though Prince Charming wasn't the role I wanted to get, but oh well. You get what you take.

I looked at Trish who still didn't wake up.

Seriously? What was I supposed to do now?

I looked at Austin and Ally who also looked confused.

I swallowed and said again, ''And I'll awaken she with a kiss.''

I went down again, now even closer to her lips and did the same thing. Trish still didn't wake up.

I went a few more seconds down to her and looked at her how beautiful she actually looked while sleeping.

Well, Trish was always beautiful and she most definitely didn't deserve a single one of the rude comments she got.

Austin suddenly coughed and I quickly went up again.

I looked at the others who looked confused at me and then at Trish.

Carrie looked the most confused and as soon as our looks met, she looked down.

I swallowed and tried to not think of that. ''Maybe you should awaken her with a KISS.'' Ally whispered to me.

''I alr- Oh.'' I started, but then got what she meant.

I should kiss Trish for real. On the lips.

I looked around and then at Trish.

She'd probably rip my head off for that and Carrie also wouldn't be happy, but I honestly wouldn't mind kissing her and it was for the play, right?

I sighed and then started one last time , ''And I'll awaken she with a kiss.''

With that I leaned down and closed my eyes as soon as I was close enough.

Then I put my lips on hers. Everyone in the room gasped . Even Austin and Ally.

I felt how Trish suddenly woke up, but instead of pushing me away she kissed me back.

Okay, what was happening right now?

Suddenly Austin coughed again and I quickly broke apart from Trish.

The audience interrupted into applause and I felt my lips tingling from the amazing kiss.

What did just happen? Why did I feel something while the kiss and why did I feel so horrible right now?

Then the curtains fell and I looked first at Austin and Ally who looked really shocked. They weren't the only one's shocked.

Then I looked at Carrie who looked really hurt and I felt even more horrible.

The kiss was supposed to last 3 seconds and considering the fact that Austin coughed... It lasted longer.

Then I looked at Trish who just looked away.

Was that the end of our friendship, because I saved the play?

**Later after changing at the girls changing room**

**Trish's POV**

''Okay what did happen like 30 minutes ago in the gym hall?'' Ally asked me in disbelief as I just finished changing and she came in.

I looked at her as if I had no idea what she was talking about.

''If I'm not mistaken we did a play where you also played in. Oh and at the end the people even liked it even though it got pretty much destroyed at first.'' I replied.

Ally rolled her eyes at that, because we both knew that she was talking about something else that I didn't want to talk about.

Dez really kissed me to wake me up.

I was pretty sure that he wouldn't do that, because he had a girlfriend for crying out loud and it was Dez!

''You know that I mean the kiss.'' Ally told me.

I shrugged at that and then stated, ''If I'm not mistaken there is supposed to be a kiss at the sleeping beauty.''

I wouldn't let the wall fall. I did maybe kinda like the kiss, but Ally wouldn't find that out.

''Trish!'' Ally exclaimed frustrated.

''What? So Freckles kissed me to wake me up that the play wouldn't be ruined again. What's the big deal? It stood in the script anyway and it's not like the kiss was planned or something. I just fell asleep and someone had to wake me up. Even though I could punch Freckles for the way he did it.'' I replied.

I really could, but not because I didn't like it.

''Oh really? Trish, I saw that you kissed him back and were awake at some point! Don't lie to me!'' Ally exclaimed mad.

Why was she doing like that now? ''That doesn't mean that I liked it. I just played along.'' I defended myself.

''You sure did.'' Ally replied with sarcasm.

''Weren't you the one who had the biggest fear that Dez and I might end up married some day?'' I asked her.

Ally went bright red at that and replied, ''That was a long time ago!''

''Yeah, the kiss was , too. Like 40 minutes now and the subject is over. It was nothing. You're making a too big deal out of the whole thing.'' I told Ally and with that walked out of the changing room.

Actually I was the one, making the big deal out of it in my head, but I didn't want to tell that.

''This isn't over. Did you feel something while the kiss?!'' Ally asked me.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

''No matter what my answer is you'll annoy me anyway.'' I replied.

''So you did!'' Ally exclaimed.

Why did she have to be my best friend right now?

I didn't want to admit it to myself and thanks to Ally I had no other choice.

''I never said that.'' I replied, walking around the corner.

Ally wanted to reply something as we suddenly saw Dez and Carrie standing there, still in their costumes and having a heated conversation about something.

''Why did you kiss her? I thought that it was supposed to be a fake kiss!'' Carrie asked Dez in disbelief and hurt.

Why did I have the feeling that I knew what they were talking about?

Dez looked guilty at Carrie and then replied, ''I had to! Trish wouldn't wake up and it would destroy the play!''

He threw his hands up what looked kinda cute, since it was him, doing it.

Wait. What was I saying right now? I really had to be out of my mind.

''You could've also just let her sleep. It's Trish after all. Nobody would've ben surprised.'' Carrie stated and crossed her arms as good as she could with her body in the tree costume.

She did have a point after all.

''But I wanted to go after the play and I did it that she wouldn't be upset, if stupid comments would come again. We already tried to help her out of it one time and I do really care about her. I didn't want it to happen another time.'' Dez stated.

Ally gasped at that and I looked shocked at the red head in the Prince Charming costume.

Carrie also looked shocked and hurt at him.

''So you care more about her than about our relationship?!'' She asked him in disbelief.

Was I more important to him? Did he kiss me to make a statement? What the heck was I even thinking?

Dez also looked shocked at Carrie and Ally smirked.

''Let's see what Prince Charming says about the kiss.'' She told me.

I shot her a look, but had to think back to the kiss.

My lips were still kinda tingling and- WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME?

Carrie tried to cross her arms again, but this time failed.

Instead of that she just looked hurt at Dez. ''Answer me.'' She said to him disappointed.

Dez swallowed and looked down at that.

''Maybe I do.'' He replied. ''Trish insults me a lot and everything, but she's my best friend and I really care about her. I couldn't have stood it, if the play would've ended bad for her again. No matter if nobody would've been surprised or not.''

Now my mouth was like literally on the floor. I expected a lot, but not that.

Ally chuckled and then stated, ''Seems like the kiss wasn't that meaning less.''

I shot her another look just as Carrie swallowed. She looked just hurt and disappointed, not mad anymore.

''Well, then I hope that you're going to be happy with Trish. It's over.'' She told him and with that walked away.

Now my eyes went wide at that. Carrie really broke up with Dez and now she was walking away and Dez wasn't even walking after her.

Then- ''Carrie! Wait! I – I am s-'' ''Don't be.'' Carrie cut him off.

''I'm not mad. Just hurt. Maybe it just shouldn't be.'' She stated and with that walked away for final.

''What if he didn't even mean that he likes me like that?'' I asked before Ally could even open her mouth.

''I destroyed his relationship with Carrie.'' I added.

Ally wanted to say something, but I just shook my head and walked away. Now I was the one, feeling horrible.

Just as I wanted to walk around the corner again Dez suddenly asked, ''Trish?''

Did he see me? Great.

I slowly turned around while Ally quickly ran away even though she was probably just around the corner to spy, but I didn't care.

''What do you want Freckles?'' I asked, trying to sound mean but I failed.

''Carrie and I just broke up.'' Dez replied.

''I know.'' I stated. ''I heard everything and I am sorry. If you want to I'll talk to her tomorrow. I did-''

''No.'' Dez suddenly cut me off. ''I don't want you to talk to her about this.''

''You want to talk to her alone? I don't know, if that's a good idea, since you hurt her to help me what was pretty nice from you for me, but your ex is pretty-''

''That's also not what I meant.'' Dez cut me off again.

Now I was entirely confused. ''What do you mean then?'' I asked him as Dez came closer to me.

**Dez's POV**

''What do you mean then?'' She asked me as I came closer to her.

I sighed and didn't know what to reply to that.

Should I tell her that I felt a lot while the kiss and I just wanted to kiss her again?

''Why did you kiss back as I kissed you to wake you up?'' I bluntly asked.

Trish looked shocked at me and then swallowed.

I just had to have an answer to that. It was important for me. Really important.

''Out of the same reason why you kissed me. I might care a little bit about you.'' Trish replied silently.

I looked shocked at her. The answer didn't seem that logically , but I didn't care.

It was one of the nicest thing I've ever heard from Trish and I loved it almost as much as I loved the kiss.

''Wow. I never thought that I would hear something like that out of your mouth.'' I said to her honestly.

Trish rolled her eyes at that and punched me in the shoulder.

''Ouch!'' I cried.

She rolled her eyes again and then told me, ''Don't think to much of it and answer my question! What do you mean with you won't go after Carrie? I thought you guys were perfect for each other.''

I sighed at that, thinking about what could happen, if I told her the truth.

Well, she didn't rip my head off as I kissed her, right?

''Well, I realized that Carrie isn't the perfect one for me. First that kiss with you and then the fact that she didn't understand that I wanted to help a friend showed me that she isn't the right one and the girl I was looking for is someone completely else.'' I replied, looking the whole time directly at her.

Trish looked shocked at me and then asked unsure, ''What are you trying to say?''

I took a deep breath at that and tried to get myself together.

Then I replied, ''My sleeping beauty isn't Carrie. It's you.''

Trish looked even more shocked and I just leaned down and kissed her again, putting all the passion into the kiss I could.

Trish gasped, but kissed back after like 3 seconds and put her hands into my hair, while my arms went around her waist.

The kiss was just so amazing and I felt fireworks exploding everywhere.

As we broke apart, still holding each other, Trish raised her eyebrows at me.

''Who said that I want to be your sleeping beauty?'' She asked.

I swallowed at that, but then took all my courage and replied, ''I figured that since you didn't rip my head off at the first kiss I should just try it even though I don't mind, if you're not asleep all the time even though I'd love to awake you with a kiss again.''

Trish even chuckled a bit at that and I gave her a smile.

''You're some weird kind of Prince Charming Freckles.'' She told me.

I shrugged at that and replied, ''I guess, but I'm your weird kind of Prince Charming my princess.''

Trish rolled her eyes at that, but then smiled and leaned up to kiss me again.

I could really get used to that.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was my One Shot for you guys! :D<strong>

**I can't believe that the next story will really be my 100th one. Can you believe it?**

**I'm still trying to figure out for which section and what kind of story the 100th one will be. Any ideas?**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the One Shot and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


End file.
